ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ella's Truth
Being chased by Jake's own gang of outlaws, Rango and Rattlesnake Jake quickly joined Kiva's group as the chase goes on, until more aliens are spotted in the skies. Kiva: Uh oh.. Not again.. Ratchet: This way! - The gang broken apart when the alien scouts attacked. Terra quickly transformed his Keyblade and grabbed Kiva to avoid capture. Kiva: Thanks, Terra. Ratchet: Sasha, get Aphelion over here! Now!! - Sasha pressed one of the buttons on her belt and Aphelion quickly flies to Kiva's position. Kiva: That's cool! Terra: Aphelion, get Ratchet! - Aphelion lowers down, Ratchet and Sasha gets inside as they ride next to Terra and Kiva. Kiva: Ratchet, what's the plan!? Ratchet: We need to free Ella before one of those scouts take off!! Kiva: Alright!! Terra, go higher!! - Both Aphelion and Terra's Keyblade flew towards the scout ship, as they cornered it sideways. Kiva: Terra, try to slow it down!! - Both Ratchet and Jake jumped into it and Ratchet tried to break Ella free, but the metal is too strong to bend with his wrench. Kiva: Ratchet needs help!! - Terra then see a huge river below them. Kiva: Jake, blast it!! Jake: Can you two swim!? Ratchet: What!? - Without any choice, Jake used his weapon and blasted Ella free and the scout ship came crashing down to the water below. Both Jake and Ella submerged to the surface, but Ratchet hasn't risen yet. Kiva: Hang on, Ratchet! I'm coming! - Kiva about to dive in, but Terra threw an oxygen mask to her. Kiva puts the mask on and she, along with Ranamon, dives into the water. They swam deeper until she found Ratchet and bring him back into the surface. Kiva: I got him. Sasha: Check his pulse. I'll clear his lungs. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva checked Ratchet's pulse when Sasha pushed Ratchet's chest ten times and gave a breath of air to him, until Ratchet cough up the water and continues to live. Kiva: Ratchet! Oh, thank goodness.. Ratchet: Oww... What happened??? Kiva: You nearly got drowned. Sasha: Ranamon and Kiva brought you back and I saved you. Ratchet: Ranamon... Why? Ranamon: It feels like back in the prehistoric era, where poor creatures are drowning. Ratchet: Kiva? Kiva: I'm here. Ratchet: Thanks, pal.. Kiva: You're welcome, Ratchet. Ratchet: Sasha? Sasha: Shh... - Sasha lean to Ratchet's head and kissed him on the lips. Sasha: I love you too, beloved. Kiva: Aww... That's so cute... Terra: Yeah.. Reia: Behind you!!! - Kiva quickly moved when the alien rose to the surface and attacked Ella, but Ratchet and Jake shoot it down. Kiva: Nice shot! Ratchet: No one messes with this family... Kiva: But what about Ella? She is hurt very bad.. - Ratchet quickly spotted Ella and the gang rushed towards her. Jake stopped the bleeding and the gang walked into the wilderness, until Ella gave in to her wounds. Reia somehow sensed a different type of bloodline within Ella, meaning something that Kiva doesn't know. Kiva: No... Not Ella too... Reia: Easy, sis. I think Ella can come back. Kiva: How? Reia: By fire. I could be wrong about this, but... Kiva: You mean she's not human? Reia: No, she's not. Kiva: Oh... Reia: Right now, we need to keep moving before-- - Suddenly, an Indian tribe cornered the gang. Reia: --we get caught.. Kiva: Oh crud... - Sasha quickly changed to the improved Indian costume and the gang are taken to an Indian camp where the chief, Black Knife, saw Sasha's costume. Black Knife speak in his language and Sasha translates using her necklace. Sasha: "Me Black Knife. You creatures brought horror to my village". Kiva: What!? Ratchet: There's got to be a mistake! Kiva: (Good thing I've studied Indians and their language. I'll speak Black Knife's language and have him understand its a mistake.) Sasha: "Sasha and team, me welcome you". Terra: Whoa.. That was fast. Kiva: Sasha.. How did you get what he's saying? Sasha: Ever since Tonto's village, Angela improved the necklace for me. Not only it allows me to speak Indian, but to translate as well. Kiva: Whoa... Sasha: "There's a friend who wish to see you". Ratchet: Huh? I had we have everyone we asked.. Sasha: "Perhaps someone you know.." Reia: Uh oh.. Captain, cover you eyes on this one. Ratchet: Huh? Why?? Kiva: Well, Ella is coming back, but... Ratchet: But what?? Sasha: Don't worry, I'll let him know. Kiva: Thanks. - Most of the boys, except Zelos, saw the burst of flame and Ella, who is strangely naked, who is been revived, thanks to Reia's wisdom. Zelos: Hello, gorgeous... Reia: Zelos, you jerk!!! - Reia smack Zelos in the cheek. Zelos: Oww... And here I thought you have a soft spot... Kiva: *giggles* - Ashamed, Zelos goes into his tent and Jake covers Ella just in time. Kiva: Okay, that was funny. Reia: Well, somebody needs to teach him a few things in life. Genis: That can't be helped. Because of his Cruxis Crystal, Zelos is incoruagable. Kiva: I guess that explains it.. Ella: Is there a place we can talk? Kiva: Sure. Ella: Then follow me. - The gang followed Ella into an Indian tent as she explained the whole story. Category:Scenes